Strangest love
by HoneyxKaoru
Summary: Honey and Kaoru were two lovers, as strange as that sounds. A tale of pure love, sweetness, and Honey. Could be drabbles, I guess. Will be slash, yaoi, probably no lemons because of Honey's innocence. Please read and review. HoneyxKaoru, TamakixHikaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This is my first story, and I'm still learning the ropes. I'm HoneyxKaoru, and, as you can guess, a fan of that particular pairing. As far as I can tell, this is the first HoneyxKaoru fic, and I'm wondering how it'll turn out in the end. I do have it basically planned, and it won't be _that _long. This fic is fairly cute, if I do say so myself. But I don't know much about the actual quality. *laughs nervously* Enjoy!**

* * *

The entire gang were all there, in the host clubroom, also known as music room three. There was no guests allowed in today, as it was supposed to be a host club meeting. However, everyone was ignoring that simple fact. Tamaki and Hikaru were practically drooling and arguing over Haruhi, while Kyouya was ignoring the host club entirely, and writing in his mysterious black notebook. He had been taking it everywhere with him recently, and was constantly writing something. Or doing whatever he did in there. Mori was watching Tamaki, Hikaru and Haruhi with an air of amusement, while Honey was eating cake after cake. Full cakes, not just slices. Everyone wondered how that boy was still so small and slim ; it wasn't possible. Kaoru sat, daydreaming on the windowsill. He could get lost easily, without a care in the world. But he snuck glances at Hikaru and Haruhi, and knew that his brother possibly cared more for her than he did for him. Kaoru wasn't one to get jealous, but he'd always been with Hikaru.

Honey looked over to the youngest Hitachiin. He wasn't sure why, but recently he had began thinking of Kaoru a lot more than normal. And Mori had even caught him talking in his sleep. Honey found that his feelings for Kaoru were continually growing, and when he had asked Mori about it, his cousin knew what was wrong with him.

"You have a crush, Mitsukuni," Mori had explained, but not in many words. What had changed, then? Even Honey didn't know why his cousin didn't speak very often, and it baffled him. It would be a whole lot easier if Mori did speak more often.

"Takashi, what's a crush?" Honey frowned, looking at his cousin. Crush? Did he want to crush Kaoru? Why? Crush him like a can? What would be the point of that?

Mori laughed, looking at his cousin tenderly. He was very protective of the younger boy, but knew that one day Honey would want to have a family of his own. Would Kaoru be good for his cousin? "A crush is when you likes someone a lot, and find them attractive and extremely special. You'll want to be with them as often as possible."

Honey nodded. "That's what I feel about Kao-chan. Even though he's a guy. Is it wrong for me to like him?"

Mori smiled down at his older, yet smaller cousin. "Of course it's normal for you to like him. People may say that it's wrong for you to like him, but you ignore them. It's what you think about him that matters."

Honey grinned at Mori. "Thanks, Takashi!" And that concluded that conversation. Mori didn't tell anyone of Honey's feelings, believing that it'd be best if his cousin admitted his feelings.

Kaoru and Hikaru had a conversation a little different.

Who d'you have a crush on, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his brother, turning around to look at him.

"That's private info," Kaoru blushed, not meeting his brothers eyes. He knew, that when he admitted who he liked, his brother would tease the hell out of him.

"Awww, come on," Hikaru protested. "I'll tell you who I like."

"We all know that you lie Haruhi," Kaoru rolled his eyes. "And when I tell you who I like you'll tease me to death."

"It can't be that bad," sighed Hikaru. "Come on, I won't tell anyone! I promise. If I tell anyone you can hang me or push me off as cliff."

Kaoru hesitated, and then caved. "Alright, fine. I like…Honey-sempai." He winced, believing that his brother would be frozen in shock. Or just teasing him.

Hikaru's eyes widened, and he looked at his little brother. "Honey…wow…I never knew that you were gay."

"Either did I, until a few weeks ago," Kaoru gave a shaky laugh.

His brother seemed to recover a little, and give him a grin. "But, Honey, seriously? I mean, he's two years older than you and yet about half your size. And I mean, he's obsessed with cake and bunnies!"

"Shut it, Hikaru," his brother groaned. "I know that it's odd, and that Honey will never like me back. So just can it."

Hikaru could tell that his brother was upset by his second statement. He put an arm around his brother, and gave him an encouraging smile. "You never know. He could have exactly the same feelings for you as you do for him."

Kaoru looked at his brother suspiciously. "Since when were you so encouraging about stuff like this? Who are you and what have you done with Hikaru?"

Hikaru burst out laughing. "I'm Hikaru, don't worry, Kaoru. And I just guess that I've realised that you've always been pushing me towards Haruhi. You've always supported me, and encouraged me to go and get her. So I'm gonna be a good big brother and do the same to you. Even if I believe that your feelings are a little…odd."

Kaoru, too started laughing. "Thanks Hikaru, but I don't think that I'll ever be with Honey. I don't think that Mori will allow it, and the chances that he feels the same way towards me are very slim."

Hikaru gave his brother a smile. "You never know. Are you gonna tell him how you feel about him?"

"No," Kaoru snorted. "I'm not brave enough to do that. That, and the fact that everyone will laugh at me. And no, you're not telling him either."

"I wasn't going to," chuckled Hikaru. "But you still should have told me that you are gay. And then all of these conversations would have been a lot less awkward. Can I at least tell the others that you're gay?"

"No!" Kaoru looked terrified. "If you dare, Hikaru, I will-" He stopped as his brother burst out laughing, rolling around on the bed helplessly.

"I wasn't going to," giggled Hikaru. "I just wanted to see the look on your face."

And then we enter present time again. So, these two both love each other, but won't admit it?

"Can we all have some order?" Kyouya drawled as Tamaki attempted to hit Hikaru with a very expensive cup. "Tamaki, if that smashes, I'll make you pay for it. Your grandmother won't be too happy, will she?"

Tamaki instantly put the cup down carefully, not wanting to meet the wrath of the third Ootori. Few survive the first meeting with Kyouya, and then, after that, you have to be very careful.

"Good," Kyouya smiled, and then returned to his notebook. Hikaru started yelling at Tamaki again.

"I mean, why can't I be with Haruhi, milord?"

"Because she obviously doesn't like you," explained Tamaki, for once not going into protective father/idiot mode.

"How do you know that?" Demanded Hikaru, looking furious.

"Because I don't like you," piped up Haruhi. "Sorry, Hikaru."

"I have something to ask," Tamaki looked from Hikaru to Kaoru. "I thought that you two did everything together. Then how come it's always Hikaru that annoys me and tries to go out with Haruhi, and yet Kaoru doesn't care about this? Everyone believes you two to be practically the same person."

The others all became interested in the conversation, as this was probably a question that they had all pondered over before.

"Of course we're not the same," Hikaru shot back. "There's a few obvious differences to the both of us. I mean, I'm straight and Kaoru's gay."

Kaoru froze, and the others all had mixed reactions. Mori smiled, looking at Honey. Honey actually had a hopeful look in his eyes. Haruhi was completely shocked. Tamaki seemed surprised, but then gave the youngest Hitachiin a smile. Kyouya gave his trademark smirk, making the younger one seem unsettled. And then Hikaru realised just what he had said.

"Ahh, sorry Kaoru!" He blabbed, looking shocked. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, was I? God, I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry…hey, but now they know half of it, I had best say who you have a crush on, right?"

Kaoru was all ready to rip his brothers throat out. But, at these words, he froze. "Don't you dare, Hikaru. Or I'll murder you."

"Will you?" The eldest Hitachiin gave a smirk. "I believe that it's only fair - especially as the guy you have a crush on is in the room." At these words, Kaoru turned a bright red. The others all looked to each other, trying to guess who it was.

"Shut up, Hikaru," growled Kaoru, looking murderous.

"Make me," Hikaru teased, knowing that his little brother wouldn't dare hurt him. "Anyway, Kaoru has a crush on…" He paused, building up the tension. Kaoru looked like he was ready to rip out his own hair. "Honey-sempai." Hikaru looked like he was enjoying teasing his brother. A lot.

Kaoru turned to face the window, feeling very humiliated, a blush spreading across his face. The others were all looking from him to Honey to Hikaru, barely suppressing smirks or grins. Honey had a delighted grin upon his features - Kaoru liked him back!

There was an awkward silence in the host club, all of them in their own thoughts. Then one of the school secretors appeared, looking at the twins.

"Masters Hitachiin, your limo is here," she stated, but Kaoru was out the door before she could finish. All of the others burst out laughing, and Hikaru dismissed the secretary.

"Thank you, I shall be down soon," Hikaru smiled at her, and she looked faint. She nodded and left.

"Kaoru seemed a little…embarrassed," stated Haruhi. Hikaru couldn't help but feel a little guilty, as he knew that he had betrayed his brother's trust.

"Do you like Kaoru back, Honey?" Tamaki asked the older boy, looking down at him.

Honey didn't answer, but a smile and a light blush appeared on his face. So Mori decided to answer for him.

"Mitsukuni told me a few weeks ago that he really liked Kaoru," Mori spoke one of the longest sentences that the others had ever heard him speak.

"Really?" Haruhi asked, looking at Honey. The older boy nodded shyly. "I think that it's really sweet."

Hikaru looked out of the window to where his brother stood. Kaoru was pacing, obviously looking frustrated. He leaned on the lamppost, and bonked his head on it. The others joined him.

"He looks upset," Tamaki was watching his 'son'. "I mean, I can't blame him…"

"Go tell him how you feel," Mori looked to his cousin. The others looked at Honey. Honey hesitated before nodding, and leaving the room.

"Kaoru," Honey spoke, looking at the youngest Hitachiin. Kaoru turned away, not wanting to look at Honey because of his embarrassment. "Kaoru, look at me. Please."

Kaoru turned unwillingly to face his sempai. "Hi, Honey-sempai."

Honey came closer to Kaoru, looking into his face. Honey believed Kaoru to be the cutest guy in the world, including his twin brother. And that was possibly impossible, as they were identical. "I love you, Kaoru. I was just worried that you may not feel the same way back, so I didn't tell you."

Kaoru's eyes widened, and he looked at Honey. He was absolutely shocked. Was the older boy really saying that he liked Kaoru back?

"Really?" Kaoru managed to stutter. Honey nodded. "I love you too, Honey-sempai."

The two of their hearts were beating so loudly that they were surprised that the other couldn't hear. The each moved closer, looking into the others eyes. All of the others, including Kyouya, were watching this little performance from the window in music room 3. Haruhi believed that it was one of the cutest little acts she had ever saw. The two of them were now so close that they could have been kissing. But, as Honey was so small that it was a little awkward. Kaoru leaned down so that his face was level with Honey's.

Honey lightly pressed his lips against Kaoru's, and Kaoru was surprised that Honey would be this bold. The kiss didn't deepen, and yet, neither boy pulled away. It was a perfect kind of first kiss. It was loving, and yet not needy. It was sweet and soft. Kaoru savoured the taste of cake on Honey's lips, while Honey loved Kaoru's maple syrup lips. After about a minute, Honey pulled away, and, noses still touching, looked into Kaoru's eyes.

"I love you, Kao-chan," he whispered, not moving. Each boy stayed still, inhaling the sweet fragrances that the other possessed.

"I love you too, Honey-sempai," Kaoru smiled happily, looking into his brown eyes.

In music room 3, the others all smiled at the two, knowing that this was the first relationship either had gotten themselves into. Hikaru averted his gaze from his brother. "The driver must be getting bored. I guess I gotta go and interrupt them." He smirked. His brother was going to get a lot of teasing.

Honey and Kaoru continued staring into each others eyes. Neither had ever been in love before and were both a little surprised at the feeling of it. They heard footsteps approaching, and knew that someone would come soon.

"Honey-sempai, will you come to my house tomorrow?" The red headed asked the blonde senior.

Honey nodded eagerly. "Of course, Kao-chan. Or should it be Kao-kun? Kao-kun sound best, I think."

"Alright, Honey-sama," Kaoru teased, inching his face closer to Honey's.

"If you two continue like this I'm going to barf," Hikaru drawled, leaning against the wall. "You can see each other over the weekend ; now come on, Kaoru, we have lots and lots of stuff to do. That, and the driver must be getting bored."

"See you tomorrow, Kao-kun!" Honey had all his little flowers surrounding him, looking so very cute.

"Night, Honey-sama," Kaoru smiled goodbye, and followed his brother into their car.

* * *

**Reviews, please? I promise that I'll reply to every signed review I get, and add some ****anonymous reviews to me Authors Notes. You'll all get a special mentain! **

**HoneyxKaoru**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, huge apologies. I totally forgot about this, and I'm working on other projects, so I haven't had much time! I'm so sorry! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, but not much happens in it. **

**On another note, I'm working on a KaoruxKyouya fic, and I should have it up...god knows when. Just be on the lookout. *Winces***

**Standard disclaimers.**

* * *

"So, I take it that Honey will be here later today?" Hikaru asked his younger sibling, looking at him. He was slightly upset that his brother was growing up, and had got into his first proper relationship before he had. But he had decided that he was going to support the pair, as Kaoru was doing with him and Haruhi. Admittedly, that plan was failing.

It was Saturday, the day after the 'little accident' as Hikaru put it. Honey had constantly been on the younger Hitachiin's mind, and he hadn't really thought of anything else. Yeah, call it cheesy, but Kaoru knew that he was well and truly in love.

"Of course," Kaoru was attempting to find his best shirt, as he wanted to look really good for Honey. Hikaru rolled his eyes as he saw that his brother was getting more dressy than usual. "I don't know when, though…"

"Don't try and impress him, Kaoru," Hikaru told his sibling, feeling slightly agitated. "I still can't believe that you had your first kiss before me…How was it?"

"Magical," Kaoru told his brother wistfully. "Special. And yet, simple. It was the best feeling ever. It just felt so…right."

"Wonder who my first kiss will be with…" Hikaru went into a daydream. And then he thought of something. "Are you guys gonna be in here all day?"

"Don't know," Kaoru admitted. "We might go out at some point…do you want in here?"

"No, no," Hikaru insisted. "I might just pop in and grab some homework at one point, alright?"

"Sure," Kaoru smiled, brushing his hair. He managed to get it so that it wouldn't stick up as much. "Are you gonna be alone today, or…"

"Tamaki's coming over later," Hikaru threw on some trousers. "The three of us were gonna play some video games later, remember? It'll just be the two of us now, though…"

"Sorry about that," Kaoru felt a little guilty.

"No, you and Honey deserve some time together," Hikaru looked at his brother. "Just don't make out the entire time, alright?"

"Like that's possible," Kaoru snorted. "I'd get very severe cramp from bending down so much. Honey's not exactly the tallest person in the world, you know."

A maid interrupted, and the two went down to breakfast. Their parents were busy, so, as usual, the two of them were on their own, unless you counted the many maids and servants that scurried around. Tamaki arrived, and Hikaru and he retreated to the gaming hall.

Kaoru sat in his room, just waiting for Honey. He did a little homework, but then one of his English questions was asking about his sexuality. He groaned, but put that he was homosexual.

Someone knocked on the door, and a maid entered. "Master Hitachiin, there is a young man here to see. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, sir. Shall I allow him to enter?"

"Of course," he rolled my eyes. "You need not ask again, just allow him in."

The maid bowed and left, allowing Honey to enter. Each smiled when they saw the other, and Honey bounded into the room. Kaoru beckoned him onto the bed beside him, and wrapped his arms around him. Honey smiled.

"Hi, Kao-kun," Honey pushed Kaoru down onto the bed slightly so the two's faces were level. Kaoru smiled and got into a more comfortable position, but in doing so, made Honey fall onto his chest. Both blushed.

"I've missed you, Honey-sama," Kaoru allowed the scent of cake to fill his nostrils. And then, much to his surprise, Honey kissed him lovingly. Kaoru responded passionately, and soon both of their tongues became tangled in each of their throats. Quickly both were breathing through their noses, and Honey felt a wave of love and joy engulf him. He had never felt happier. Kaoru wanted this to last forever, and be with Honey forever. Honey pulled away, because he needed to breathe, as much as he wished he didn't have to.

"Mmmm…" Honey's eyes looked into Kaoru's. "You taste so nice, Kao-kun…"

"You're my Honey," Kaoru smiled, pulling the boy protectively to his side. The two embraced, murmuring sweet nothings to the other. "God, I love you so much."

"That makes two of us," sighed Honey, kissing Kaoru lightly. But then the two of them were interrupted by Kaoru's phone ringing. Kaoru gave a groan of exasperation and answered.

"Hello?" He asked, sounding vaguely bored. "This is Hitachiin Kaoru speaking."

"Kaoru, this is Kyouya," the voice on the other side replied, too, sounding bored. "Tamaki's ordered us all to get to mine. Don't ask why."

Kaoru groaned. "Oh, alright. Guess I have no choice…I'll see you in a bit, Kyouya."

The line went dead, and Kaoru turned to Honey. "Tamaki's making us all get to Kyouya's. I have no clue why."

"Okay," replied Honey cutely. "I was hoping that we'd have the day to ourselves, but…"

"It shouldn't be for long," Kaoru looked into his eyes. "And who knows, his crazy idea might actually be fun." Honey still didn't look convinced, so Kaoru gave him a short and sweet kiss. Honey savoured it, enjoying the feel.

Hikaru and Tamaki had already left to Kyouya's, so the two of them took another car. Hikaru and Tamaki were having their own fun in that car…

"So…wait…you're saying that you love me, Tamaki?" Hikaru asked, looking at his friend, his heart pounding.

"Yes, Hikaru, I do!" Tamaki looked into Hikaru's cat like eyes. "I always have, but I didn't think that you felt the same way, so I didn't mention it."

"But…I thought that you loved Haruhi?" The eldest twin was confused. Tamaki laughed and shook his head.

"I love Haruhi like my daughter, but nothing more," Tamaki explained. "It's you who I love as a lover."

Hikaru's mind was reeling. Milord liked him? As in, like liked him?

"Of course, if you don't feel the same way, it's cool," Tamaki looked a little saddened by this.

Hikaru snorted, "You know the problem, Tamaki? I think that I do like you back."

Tamaki's eyes widened at Hikaru's comment, as he had been sure that it was only him who admired the other. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Hikaru told him, smiling softly. He inched closer to Tamaki, and his face in particular. The two kissed, but both were so nervous that the kiss lasted about three seconds. And yet, to the two of them, it was total bliss.

"You drive me mad, Hika," Tamaki whispered to the other boy. The driver was desperately trying not to look around, as she was new, an okatu, and was yaoi-crazy. But she didn't want to lose her job by losing her cool. But two cute guys snogging in the back…it was far too fan-girly!

"Tama," Hikaru told the other. "I love you."

The two boys snuggled up to each other, feeling on top of the world. Pretty soon they arrived at Kyouya's, soon followed by Honey and Kaoru.

"So, what are we all doing here, Tamaki?" Haruhi inquired, looking to the blonde, who instantly perked up.

"Kyouya and I have been talking about how the pairings are all getting a little old," Tamaki explained. "We believe it'd be best if we had a total swap-over! How fun will this be?!"

"A lot, I guess," muttered Hikaru sarcastically, looking towards his boyfriend.

"I know!" Tamaki bounded up, totally missing his sarcasm. "Everyone pick your partners!"

There was a scramble between Tamaki and Hikaru to get to Haruhi, but each failed as she put her hands up.

"I refuse to be with either of you two," Haruhi stated. "I'll be on my own."

"Kao-kun and I'll go together," Honey settled down on the sofa beside Kaoru, resting his head on the elder's shoulders. The others smirked or smiled as they heard the little nickname. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"I'll go with Hikaru," offered Tamaki, and the others all looked to him. He blushed slightly, and Kyouya instantly knew the sort of thing that had gone on between his best friend and one of the red-haired devils.

"So, when were you two planning to tell us that you're going out?" Kyouya asked, pointing his question to Hikaru and Tamaki.

"What?!" Hikaru yelped, looking absolutely terrified.

"I can read people," Kyouya smirked. "How long's this been going on?"

The others were all looking baffled. Then Tamaki sighed.

"Fine, Hikaru and I _kissed. _We haven't done anything apart from that," milord admitted.

The others faces were all shocked, surprised, or just totally amazed.

"Congratulations," Kaoru told his brother, a smirk coming over his face. "But now can I tease you and milord?"

"How many jokes do you want made about you and Honey? Because we all saw what went on between the two of you yesterday," Hikaru informed his brother.

Kaoru went a bright red. "What? Were you all spying on us, or something?"

"Yes," smirked Kyouya. "It wasn't my intention to spy on you, but as they others were…I couldn't resist."

Kaoru gave a small groan. "You could have warned us."

"But then maybe you two would have never gotten together," Haruhi reminded the two boys. Honey cheered up slightly at this point, and attempted to get Kaoru to come and eat cake with him. He succeeded.

"So this leaves Kyouya and Mori to go with each other," Haruhi added. "I'll go on my own." Kyouya and Mori both acknowledged this with a nod.

"I expect you all to be practising over the weekend," Kyouya smirked, looking at the other two pairs in particular. "I believe that we should have Hikaru as 'the devil type' and Tamaki as 'the devil's assistant, yet still-prince-charming'. Perhaps Honey as the 'cute little kid' and Kaoru as 'innocent angel unlike his brother'. The rest of us could still be the same, I suppose… you do realise that you four will have to explain your relationships to the club come Monday?"

"We know," grimaced Kaoru. "I just can't wait."

The lot of them all went their separate ways, and Honey suggested an idea. "Kao-kun, why don't we go to mine? I still have to explain to my parents about us."

"As have I," Kaoru looked petrified. "Oh, well. Better yours than mine."

"Really? I wouldn't say that."

* * *

**So, what d'you all think? Please give me a review ; comments or flames are apprechiated! :D**


End file.
